


Rainy Rainy

by Scornine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Hancon, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scornine/pseuds/Scornine
Summary: 也许不是伞特别大，而是某些人往他的方向倾斜了伞。
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 2





	Rainy Rainy

好不容易熬到了下班，一走到警局门口就听见了淅淅沥沥的雨声。今天是周五，可惜，百废待兴的底特律拿走了条子们的周六，加班的人里少不了他一个。

“得淋雨去坐轻轨吗，运气真差……”

年长的警探没有带伞的习惯，牢靠的老雪佛兰被废墟边的钉子扎破了轮胎，今天正好休假。局子里的备用雨伞总是在这种时候消失得飞快。

“嘭！”

一把长雨伞在他身边撑开了，那干燥有力的声音让汉克·安德森在心里冒出了些许烦躁感，还没等他转头看看这个幸运儿，清朗的声音就响了起来。

“副队长，您没带伞吗，要不我送您回家？”

他的年轻搭档把伞往他的方向一倾，一并冲向他的还有康纳认真又诚恳的脸——是在这种时刻特别难以拒绝的那一类。

“你下班后不是在警局待机的吗，特地送我太麻烦了。……正好有任务在那边？”警探话才问出口，就想到了前几个月自己跟康纳提过索性搬进他家住的事情。那家伙最后好像是答应了，但是前段时间他们都不是什么闲人，几个案子砸下来，汉克就忘了这档子事。他现在依旧有这样的念头，只是康纳……康纳总不会忘事吧？到现在也没有再提起过，大概是改变主意了吧。

“不，三个月前您跟我提起过，愿不愿意搬进您家的事情，您还记得吗？当时由于仿生人的身份普遍有些敏感，我需要提交一些文件到耶利哥那边审批，虽说书面文件一周后就通过了，您和我却一直很忙，没有时间处理这个……我想，也许今天可以去您家看看了。”

“噢……哦，当然……”他挠挠银发，没能想出合适的话，只好装作自己刚刚想起这事来。

几句话的工夫，他们已经走到了马路对面。或许是康纳在他肩上那轻轻的一拍，或许是这把雨伞足够大——不论是什么，他的搭档总有法子在这些事上照顾得体贴入微。

“也许我们可以去取你的车了，汉克，我记得你去的修理店离警局不算远。”

“唔……”

银发男人掏出了手机，修理店在三十九分钟前发来了取车的信息，就跟康纳讲的一样。离开警局后，他的搭档就会改变称呼，他并不讨厌，或者说，他喜欢康纳这样。

至于康纳是怎么知道他的车正在修……那家伙嘛，总是有办法的。

“嗒……嗒嗒嗒……！”

春季的阵雨没有给行人什么好脸色，天空变暗了一些，砸在伞面上的力度和声音也明显变大了很多。

他的休闲鞋已经进了水，踩在地上就像踩了湿冷的棉花，不怎么好受，但所幸康纳的伞够大，雨没有淋湿他的头发和肩膀，让他好受了不少。

两个人都没有说话的时候，雨声就会变得越来越明显。康纳总是那副不卑不亢的模样，既不严肃得过分，又不显得轻浮，只是偶尔会表现出若有所思的样子，像在想些什么。

修理店近在咫尺，雨又有变大的趋势，警探慌忙付了钱就跳上了车，擦了擦落在头发和脸上的水珠，看了眼侧身在系安全带的康纳，才慢慢踩上油门，往家里开去。这辆老雪佛兰总是在雨天的时候让他特别安心，他没有带伞的习惯，但也不爱淋雨，只有在雨下得太大的时候，他才会想，“今天该带把伞出来”。

但总是仅限于雨正在下的时候。

上了车之后，剩下的行程时间在电台和摇滚乐的打发下突然就缩短了，RK800在雪弗兰停在车库前头后“砰”地关上了车门，再次撑开那把深色的雨伞走到刚刚拉上手刹的银发警探身边，等着他下车。

他们俩搭档的时间不算久，他倒是已经开始习惯康纳的存在了。朋友？同事？汉克已经很久没有想这个问题了。

“走吧，快进屋！”

钥匙一转，刚推开门，康纳就看见了等在门边的相扑，他等警探进去后，才走进屋子，顺手带上了门。

汉克·安德森把变潮湿的外套挂上衣架，转过身来，才看见年轻的仿生人正拿旧毛巾擦拭被雨打湿了快一大半的制服，和早已湿漉漉的褐色短发。

也许不是伞特别大，而是某些人往他的方向倾斜了伞。

他从柜子里扯出了条新的，上前仔仔细细地把搭档的头发和脸颊擦干，还顺手抽走了康纳手里那条湿乎乎的灰毛巾。

“下次不准这样了，臭小子。”

仿生人抬起眼，被毛巾擦得散落下来的头发被他随手往后一捋，嘴一抿，眯着眼笑了出来。

他的社交模组倒是感受不到那句话里有多少责备。

随着康纳抬手，一抹细细的闪光被警探注意到了。那是一枚银色的戒指，戴在康纳的右手无名指上。

噢。警探的脑子里冒出这么一个声音。

仿生人之间也开始流行这种装饰了吗？不，也许那不是装饰，而是他们婚戒戴的手指跟人类不一样。啊…康纳这小子，竟然偷偷有了喜欢的姑娘吗？

“…汉克，汉克？”

脱下了湿外套的搭档凑了过来，“怎么不把伞放掉，是还要出门吗？”

“…不，……没什么。”

他摇了摇头，把伞放进桶里，也伸手去解开自己的外套。

有些事没必要问。

几天之后，又是一个雨天。

汉克·安德森拿着手里那把甩过水后已经开始变干的伞，像以前那样踩着点进了办公室，只是这次有人跟在后面，接过了他手里的伞。

盖德吹了个口哨，但还没说出个字，就被银发的老男人一瞪，悻悻地缩了回去。

“搞什么…一大早就这么臭脾气…车被撞了？”

警探拉过电脑椅坐了下来，指尖敲着桌面。他扭头看了眼去储物柜放伞的康纳，又拿起那只总是沾着隔夜咖啡沫的杯子，一个人走进了茶水间。

今天的速溶咖啡有些难喝，还烫人。

“说起来……”年长的男人拿手指敲了敲咖啡杯，发出轻轻的声音，“你怎么会想到给自己弄个戒指，喜欢这种类型的装饰吗？”

刚刚走进茶水间的康纳愣了一下，慢慢走到搭档身边，抬起了那只戴着戒指的右手。

“您说这个吗？倒也不算是特别找的装饰品，局里前一段时间发的奖金和礼品里有张银饰店的优惠券。那时候正好是我们认识一周年，副队长，我想，我需要纪念这个日子，就买了一个。抱歉，因为我怕您不喜欢这种小事，便没有跟您提起。”

为了我？汉克没有想到过这种事。他喝了一口开始降下温的咖啡，却因为忘了放糖，被苦得皱起眉。

“…恶…呃，我是无所谓，不过你纪念的东西也有些随便吧，认识一年……”

“您对我来说不是随便的什么人，汉克。我希望这枚戒指能够让我在任何时候都记得与您在一起的时间，因为您是我非常重要的人。”

与在那些犯罪和谈判现场时偶尔会出现的技巧和故意为之的表情不一样，康纳更像是直接把想的东西直接讲了出来。对于这个社交组件灵活的RK800来说，比较少见。

“喔……非常重要的人…这样…呃…”

银发的男人重复着那几个字，又喝了一口咖啡，这次被苦得干脆倒掉了杯子里的液体。

“真够难喝的。”大概是那玩意儿提神的作用终于见效了，他慢慢嚼了嚼康纳说的话，突然一乐。

“那，康纳，对你最重要的人是谁呢？”

RK800-51显然是被问住了，怔怔地好一会儿，才看向汉克·安德森，“好像也是您。”

警探吸了吸鼻子，看起来既有些错愕，又有些不相信。

“少说胡话…”

他没有接着再说什么，提着洗完的杯子回工位上去了。

再一次到来的周末因为不用加班而让人格外舒心，再加上今夜是有重要球赛的日子，酒吧无疑是汉克·安德森最好的选择——如果没有想起相扑的狗粮告急，并且身后还跟着个友好室友的话，确实好的不得了。

雪弗兰路过吉米酒吧的时候，康纳注意到汉克的脸上完全摆满了不情愿。只是警探没有出声抱怨，也没有拖延油门的速度，小巷在一个呼吸之间消失在了黑暗里。

“汉克，待会儿我能跟你一起看球赛吗？”

车子拐进了密歇根大道，坐在副驾驶的家伙凑过头来，语气听起来有些小心翼翼的，又像是警探的错觉。

“随你。你也喜欢看球赛？”

“没有到特别喜欢的程度。球赛结果的预测偶尔会出乎我的意料，感觉很有趣。”他选择了比较概括和诚实的回答，在交谈上耍技巧反而会在汉克这碰壁。只是，RK800在下车时依旧习惯性地扯了扯制服里衬衫的袖子——即便它从不曾出现过舒适性和尺寸上的问题。

客厅只开了一盏灯，暗暗的，有些温暖，相扑终于解决了温饱问题，满足地趴上沙发后的地毯。球赛准时开播，康纳把腿放上沙发，找了个比较合适的位置靠在警探旁，还偏过头去看了年长的男人几眼。大概是决赛点越发紧张的气氛让沉浸其中的警探无暇顾及其他，那双灰蓝色的眼睛映着电视屏幕的光，连眨动次数也变少了。

局势越发紧张，汉克早已开始像现场的观众那样，在每一次球落入己方球队手里时呼喊，为每一次得分兴奋，有时还会紧张地问他赢下这局的概率有多大……他自然懂得如何配合副队长高涨的情绪，恰当的助威与分析能让汉克觉得自己并不是一个人在看比赛。

比起自己以前那些木讷的反应，康纳在觉得他又从汉克身上学习了很多的同时，突然也开始希望汉克喜欢的球队能够赢下这次重要的决赛。

“嘟——”

“Fuck yeah——!”

代表着一切结束的哨声让警探几乎从沙发上跳了起来，现在的他就像那些二十多岁的年轻人一样，高高地举着手臂，激动得重复几个粗鲁的词。大概是瞬间的狂喜把警探冲昏了头，或是觉得这还不够，他一揽身边的搭档，抱紧了一边大喊着他那支球队的口号和名字，一边胡乱揉着康纳柔软的褐发。

他们从来没有靠得这么近过，汉克身上那已经淡到不可闻的洗衣粉味和独有的男性气息让这个年轻的褐发仿生人有些招架不住，只能老老实实被正在兴头上的男人随意蹂躏自己的头发。

“今天跟你一起看比赛真是太对了，康纳！那样居然也赢了，居然赢了！！”

他好不容易被汉克放开，就瞧见银发男人抱起相扑也狠狠地揉了揉，甚至还亲了一口——不知为何，他突然开始羡慕相扑了起来。

“汉克，我也想要。”

等到处理中枢做出清楚的反应前，他就突然冒出来了这么一句话，还对着警探戳了戳自己的脸颊。

“喔？”

银发男人没有多想，放下大狗就朝康纳走了过来，只是随着理智的回归，汉克的脚步开始明显变慢……他难得地有些着急了，跨过沙发就跑到了这个年长的男人面前，“吧嗒”一声轻轻地亲在了汉克的侧颊上。

然后径自走回沙发边坐了下来，看比赛的细节回放。

大概过了好几分钟，银发的男人才一吸鼻子，晃晃悠悠地走到康纳边上，一屁股坐下来，那重量差点让仿生人从沙发上弹了起来。

“……可以给我看看你右手的那枚戒指吗？”

“当然。”

康纳随即就把手伸了过去，年长男人温暖的手心贴了上来，捏着他手指上的银戒，微微一转，像是打算把它摘下来。

“算了，应该换一天……不，该死。在那之前，我得问你愿不愿意才对……”警探顿了顿，才继续说下去，“呃，……只是…不知道是不是我那天误解了你的意思。”

年长的男人下意识拢了拢开始遮蔽视线的银发，在眼前变得清晰的同时，警用仿生人那双栗色的眼睛就已经完全闭上，因为一起呐喊而变得潮湿柔软的双唇突然覆上他微张的唇齿之上，懂得分寸的手臂也环上了他的脖颈。

在高涨的狂热情绪刚刚褪去时得到这样的回答，有时会挑起后果明显的事端，有时会得到当事人短暂的惊诧——汉克·安德森则是不偏不倚地得到了个“Double”。

特别是当深吻越发火热，润滑工作又格外轻松顺利的时候，踩下刹车就会格外困难。

他可从没有想象过这些事情，但是在康纳开始轻呼出声，全身只穿着一件属于他的旧卫衣，性器的顶端透着诱人的嫣红色，淌着属于情热的汁液，连腿根也因为他难以自制的撞击泛起樱色的时候，银发的警探就只想把自己的肉刃狠狠地插进搭档不断绞着他的后穴，一次，然后再一次。

“呜……哈啊，汉克……好胀，慢一点，慢一点……”

也许这次的量实在有些多，没能被肉刃堵住的液体被挤出穴口，多汁又努力吞吃着他的柔软甬道开始淌出属于他的黏白精液与润滑剂，且敏感得可爱。他倒是因为康纳变得大声的呻吟而觉得脸颊发烫，低下头去亲吻褐发年轻人的脖颈与嘴角，尝试去捕捉搭档嘴里那条在血液与证物中任劳任怨的舌头。

性带来的高热在战役结束时尤为明显，银发男人喘息着，任康纳的手从小腹抚上他的胸膛。

“呼……汉克，可以的话……能再来一次吗？”

警探也学康纳那样眨了眨眼，拿让人心痒的速度挺进满是粘稠液体的后穴，拿拇指指腹顺着搭档性器沾着精液的顶端抚到根部，滑过腹肌一路直上，心一动便按了按那半张的口中藏着的舌尖。

潮湿的唾液被带起水丝，随着落到了仿生人的胸膛上，泛红的脸颊和眼尾带着汗水的痕迹，即便眼睛因为高潮而微微失神却依旧看着他，像是一年了依旧没有看够这位老警官，或者说……是跟汉克一样，从来没有想象过这种事情里，警探的模样。

变得鼓胀的欲望让客厅弥漫起情色的气味，康纳因为坐在警探的胯上而被进得格外深，抽插带出的液体让交合的位置变得泥泞，结果便是糟糕的水声因为两人动作变得越发猛烈，像是放肆的催情剂那样放大了本就难以驾驭的快感，让大股大股的精液再次射进敏感点被刺激过度，开始痉挛的肠道。

吻会将一切变得柔和，变得适合夜晚和睡眠。

清晨到来的时候，汉克只觉得身上沉得要命。他可不知道康纳睡相会这么差，那种像小熊一样抱着压在他身上的睡姿，实在是需要改改。

“……”

但是确实也有一点想让人摸他头的冲动。

“算了……下次再跟康纳讲讲睡相的事情。”


End file.
